Conventional methods of mounting a variable mechanism for the mounting angle of a housed gyro-sensor involve a method of fixing in a navigation system.
This type of conventional housed gyro-sensor mounted in a car navigation system is shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a car navigation system which has a housed gyro-sensor. FIG. 2 is a view of the state of a housed gyro-sensor when the car navigation system is mounted in an inclined position.
In FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 denotes car navigation system housed in a dashboard, 2 is a housed gyro-sensor fixed to the car navigation system. The housed gyro-sensor 2 is preferably maintained in a horizontal position with respect to the body of the vehicle. In particular, this has been necessary with respect to a gyro-sensor detecting the variable amount or absolute value of the angle of the horizontal periphery (rate).
The operation of the invention will be described below.
Since the housed gyro-sensor unit device 2 is fixed to the car navigation system 1, it has been necessary to choose a position at which it is possible to place at car navigation system 1 horizontally when mounting the car navigation system 1 in the vehicle body in order to hold the housed gyro-sensor in a horizontal position with respect to the vehicle body.
Since a method of mounting a conventional variable mechanism for a mounting angle of a housed gyro-sensor is arranged as outlined above, when the car navigation system 1 is not housed horizontally with respect to the vehicle body, that is to say, when the housed gyro-sensor is not housed horizontally with respect to the vehicle body, the problem of reduced accuracy in the housed gyro-sensor 2 has arisen since the housed gyro-sensor 2 must be used in a sloping position.
The present invention proposed to solve the above problems and has the object of providing of a variable mechanism for a mounting angle of a housed gyro-sensor and a method of mounting said mechanism. When a housed gyro-sensor 2 is mounted in a car navigation system body, the variable mechanism of the present invention can regulate the mounting angle of the housed gyro-sensor 2 without reference to a mounting angle of a car navigation system when mounted in a vehicle body and thus can be used in an ideal state.
The present invention has the further object of providing a method of mounting a variable mechanism for the mounting angle of a housed gyro-sensor in which horizontal adjustments are simplified.
The present invention has the further object of providing a variable mechanism for the mounting angle of a housed gyro-sensor and a method of mounting said mechanism in which it is not necessary to regulate the horizontal position manually.
The present invention has the further object of providing a variable mechanism for the mounting angle of a housed gyro-sensor and a method of mounting said mechanism in which an acceleration or deceleration G generated when the vehicle is running can be prevented from affecting the variable mechanism of the housed gyro-sensor.